1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to content delivery networks and more particularly to secure voting via a multimedia processing resource communicatively coupled to a content delivery network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Voters traditionally visit polling places to participate in government elections. At the polling places, the identities of the voters may be verified using picture identification cards. Voting that is remote from the polling places may be conducted.